Different World's
by RealityKilledMe
Summary: At a ball a new but devoted member of the Cullen Family meets and falls for a certain member of the volturi guard...   SET AFETR BREAKING DAWN THERE WILL BE NO RENESMEE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT ONE CHARACTER READ ON AND FIND WHO….!**_

So cold. Why was it so cold. I didn't even know why I was here, oh yes my mum had been on a business trip here. I wasn't even from here anywhere near here. I was from a small town in the north of England where everyone knew each other. My dad lived in Indiana so me and my sister had come with my mum out here and my dad had flown to meet us. I being the stupid idiot I was had gone wandering to explore and now I was lost.

The cold was making shiver, I laid down but I caught my head on something sharp. I lifted my hand to my head felt something warm and sticky… oh no I was bleeding. My eye sight started to go and I started to slip away. I was grateful for that. To get away from the cold… Thank you was my last thought…

JPOV.

My head snapped up and I smelt it… The warm sweet scent. It had been so long. My instincts took over and I followed the scent to its source, I found a girl, probably no more than 15, curled up unconscious of the floor with blood pouring out of her head. I crouched next to her and bit but I pulled away and looked her again and couldn't do it but it was too late my venom was already in her system I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the house. When I entered Alice was stood at the door re assuring me everything was alright. I walked past and carried in the house. Everyone smelt the blood and came to investigate,

"Oh my God!" Was pretty much the responses.

"I went to bite her but I couldn't I stopped, I couldn't bring my self to kill her." I explained

"It's ok Jasper, She's changing she needs to be comfortable, Alice sweat pants and baggy t-shirt please, Esme get a towel and bring it upstairs, Jasper you go take her to one of the spare rooms. While Esme and Alice went to do their jobs everyone followed me upstairs. I placed the girl in the middle of large pale blue bed Esme placed the towel beneath her bleeding head. Alice came in and removed her muddy jeans and ripped sweater. And pulled on some loose pink sweat pants and a baggy pale pink tank top. Carlisle came and checked her over he injected more venom into her. Everyone took a place around the room. Settling in for a three day stay.

Emotions were flooding in at me, anger, remorse, sorrow, understanding, proud, worry. I ignored them and focused on the girls emotions the venom was spreading and she was beginning to scream. She flipped herself around and buried her head in the pillow screaming into it. She was screaming and crying, begging someone to take the pain away. I felt terrible for her and sent her emotion to try and sooth the pain which worked. For a while at least.

Day two of the change.

Today she started screaming a lot of profanities, cursing god and somebody's mother. She had long ago stopped begging someone to take the pain away. Edward and Bella had left this morning to hunt so had Emmett and Rosalie, they didn't want to be in the house where someone was in so much pain and screaming so loudly. The only people that remained in the room was Carlisle, he was sitting at the side of the bed on wide chair with Esme curled up next to him. I was stood with my back to the wall, Alice, my ever loving wife, was stood nest to me her hand around my waist while hugged her to me. I tried in vain to stop the pain but it only ever seemed to work for a few minutes and it was exhausting to try, but I had brought this on myself so I deserved the exhaustion.

Day three of the change. 

Girls point of View.

OH MY GOD! I was swearing I don't what. But god the pain, it felt like my entire body was on fire! My skin was burning! I was being burnt alive why was no body trying to stop this? I had tried to scream for someone to help but no one was doing anything. Why did no one know I was in agony? How could no one not hear my screams, they were as loud as my voice could make them! Occasionally the pain would to stop but only for a short while.

How long had this torture been going on for. Years it felt like but I knew it could only of been hours or days. Slowly the pain started to subside for that I was grateful If I had to take anymore of the agonising pain I would kill the person who did this to me. All I could remember was the burning. What did cold feel like? All I wanted was for a bucket or ten of ice to be thrown over me. I would sing hallelujah if that happened.

When the pain did stop everything seemed different and I opened my eyes to a completely different world.

JPOV

Everyone started to filter in on the third day as the screaming started to subside and the change began to end. Carlisle sat up and we all watched while the young mysterious girl curiously opened her eyes.

Girls Point of View.

I opened my eyes to see a clear as anything a pure white ceiling. I slowly sat up and looked around to see nothing but beautiful people. There were eight of them. Two blond men, a blonde girl, a short pixie girl, a dark haired brunette all of whom looked wary.

I looked at the one of the blonde men, the one who was sat in the chair closest to me with a caramel haired beautiful woman. Who was so pretty It made me want to cry.

"Hello, we don't want to hurt you. I'm Carlisle. Can you tell us you name?" Carlisle seemed gentle enough. I trusted him at once.

"Of course I can, I'm Lucie." I introduced myself with some confidence.

"Well Lucie," Carlisle said somewhat hesitantly, "You're a vampire."

….OH MY GOD!….

"Your lying to me!" I accused coldly.

"No Lucie I'm not, all of us in this room are vampires," He said just as gently.

"Who are these people then?" I inquired.

He pointed them out to me one by one, The bronze haired one was Edward, the brunette was his wife Bella, The tall blonde was Rosalie, the think muscular man was her husband Emmett (He was the one I was most afraid of him and the other blonde who wasn't Carlisle but only because of the look of disgust on his face), the short thin pixie girl was Alice, her husband the curly haired blonde, Jasper, was the one who had changed me, he had apparently smelled my blood when hunting and gone to drain me but only bit, he couldn't bring him self to drain me.

"Oh okay then." was my reply to the information Carlisle had just given me. They all looked a little surprised when I said that, I think they were expecting me to attack someone or something but instead I shocked them even more by gesturing Jasper to come over which he did hesitantly.

"Sit down." I commanded when he reached me.

He sat down and reached up and hugged him when I removed myself from the hug I looked at him and told him I didn't hate him what was done was done and that it alright.

"Lucie can you tell us anything about yourself?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes well, my named Lucie, I'm 14 and I come from a small town In the north of England."

"Very good, Lucie you know have an option you know what we are and we explain the basics to you but you can now decide whether you want to stay with us now or go on you own, its up to you?" he told me.

"I think if its alright with all of you," I said glancing around to room looking at everybody's face. "I would like to stay with you."

Carlisle and Esme beamed.

"Of course that would be more than alright!" I smiled up at them.

"Ohh…Let me get you a mirror," Alice chimed in, in sing song bell like voice. To which everybody in the room laughed.

She then disappeared out the room returning with a full body sized mirror which hide her very well. I laughed and was surprised to hear that my voice and laugh was quite high pitched, now that I wasn't expecting.

I slowly got out of the bed and walked over to were the mirror was standing. I gasped as I took in the sight before me.

In the mirror was a girl/ young woman about 5"3 with curly blond hair that fell in curls to her shoulders she had full red lips and round baby face with glowing red eyes! I brought my hand up to touch my face and the girl in the mirror did the same.

I spun around,

"Is that me?"

"Yes!" everyone laughed.

"Shocking isn't it at first as if the new smells and sights aren't enough then there's this." A voice I hadn't heard before spoke. Bella.

"Yes in a few months you eyes will turn orange an then gold like ours, that is if you really do stay with us." Esme explained softly with a warm smile.

"Thank you, you all seem so kind and I cant wait to get to know you and thank you for not minding keeping me." I thanked them all.

A chorus of 'no problems and its our pleasure was my response'.

Alice had returned (I had not even noticed she had gone) and said everything was clear when I asked what they said they were taking me to hunt. I hadn't even noticed my mind had been filled up so much already that my throat was burning like crazy.

They led me out side and taught me how to kill lions and deer's and once I was full up and my blood stained shirt was clinging to me they led me back to the house which I noticed was a while beautiful mansion which took my breath away. I told Esme how beautiful it was and she just smiled.

I asked if I could take a shower and Alice showed me my bathroom and how to work it and Rosalie brought me some more clothes. I thanked them both and looked the door then stepped into a welcoming pool of how water and steam.

_**A/N WHAT DID YOU THINK? R&R read my other story and vote on the poll or it will never be updated!**_


	2. Bonding & Redecorating

_**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT JUST LUCIE ! READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**CHAPTER 2! :-D**_

I stepped out of the water unwillingly. I put on the clothes Rosalie had brought me. Black skinny jeans, a loose red checked shirt with a thin black synch belt around the waist and high top scribble converse.

I towel dried my hair and let it fall messy around my shoulders and followed everyone's scent to what I presume was the living room. It was large and spacious. Light from outside filtered into the room. There were large white couches and white fur rug underneath a glass coffee table that had magazines and news papers on it. A massive plasma TV hung on the wall. With a equally massive DVD system underneath it. Everyone was spread, Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper on one couch, Emmett and Rosalie on another. With Carlisle and Esme in one of the large chairs. They all looked in deep discussion, but looked up when I entered. I walked over and sat on the edge of a chair next to the one Carlisle and Esme were in.

"Lucie," Esme started, "We want you to feel very at home here. So Alice, Bella, Rosalie will go shopping for you in a little while. As a newborn it would be stupid to let you around humans so quickly because even if you didn't kill them it would be very uncomfterble for you.

Anyway Before you came in We were talking and we thought we could convert the attic into your bedroom if you like. And well we could just let you get to know us."

"Oh well that sounds very generous of you but I really couldn't…." I trailed off

"None sense it would be our pleasure." Bella said kindly.

"Ok well if you want to, I suppose."

"Yes we do." Alice said adamantly.

"Well First there are some things about the vampire world you should know…"

I took about an hour for them to teach about the Volturi and the rules I would have to obey by if valued my existence.

"Any question's?" Carlisle asked once he had finished explaining.

"What am then? I know I'm a vampire but can I call my self alive or dead?" I asked.

Emmett burst into laughter at my question and my seriousness but soon shut when Rosalie hit him over the head.

"Alive in a way but dead in another" Carlisle hedged.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"While The girls are shopping I will go get a credit card for you, as part of this family you have just as much right to have one as everyone else." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you, for accepting me into your family." I said for the second time that day.

I stood up and everyone came and gave me a hug. Then filtered out to start doing jobs. Esme stayed and told me to follow her, we went into a room on the third floor in the middle there was a desk filled with blue prints and a small white laptop. We walked around the other side of the desk where Esme sat in her chair and I kneeled next to her. She opened the laptop and pulled a bedroom decorating site. I told her the design I had in mind which was purple walls with one wall, wall-papered purple with black flowers. The carpet the be a deep purple and the rest we could figure when we got there. Esme smiled at my idea and said it was lovely. We ordered the stuff and went upstairs to the attic to see how the boys where getting on cleaning it.

Emmett was sat in the middle of the floor with his PSP, Edward was attempting to clean the skylight but was making them even more dirty which was frustrating him and Jasper couldn't figure out how to switch the vacuum on. I walked over to Emmett and asked if his PSP game was good to which he replied 'die you idiot die, yes I suppose its alright.' After ten minutes he still couldn't get the guy to die which was making me and the others laugh. So I grabbed it out of his hands and pressed a few buttons and the guy on the screen died.

"How in hell did you do that!" Emmett demanded.

"Beaten by a girl, how horrifying! I'll have to teach how to play this sometime and then beat you at your other video games too." I teased.

He let out a huge loud laugh and caught me and bear hug and said,

"I think I like you." Which made me laugh as well.

I walked over to help Edward. I told him to give me the cleaning stuff I would teach him. He passed them too me and I sprayed a bit of the stuff of to the cloth and rubbed it into the window gently. Once I'd done one I told him to do the same for the other one. He copied my movements exactly and in no time at all the windows had been cleaned and so had the floor as Esme had taught jasper how to work the Vacuum.

We cleaned everything in the Attic until Carlisle came back and showed me to his office where we had a chat about my new credit card and things like. We also talked bout the family and I told him that I thought everyone seemed genuinely nice and that everyone in the family was lucky, especially to have Esme who I said even though I had only knew her a short time seemed to be one of the kindest mothers ever. He smiled at that and said I was completely right.

I gave Carlisle a hug and thanked him for letting me stay with them. Just then Alice came bursting through the door and dragged me to her room to show me the clothes they had bought me.

Bella had chosen out stuff I was probably more likely to wear: jeans, t-shirts, jeggings, converse sneakers, sweat pants. Alice had chosen me things that were nice but looked a bit uncomfterble: Short skirts, mini denim shorts, tight tops, high heels, all things that were probably not going to get worn. Rosalie however had chosen out lovely clothes: Knee length skirts, long sleeved tops (that were tight but still quite modest), sandals and pumps, dresses that were sometimes short but lovely, overall things that would get worn. They had also bought me a lovely purple laptop and mobile phone - HTC Desire HD! I was over the moon I thanked them profusely.

I tried on all the clothes I had bought and we laughed and lounged around with magazines and talked about the sort of clothes we liked. Rosalie was into things that flattered her figure made people stare but didn't show too much. Alice liked short revealing things generally and stiletto heels. Bella liked jeans and generally went for comfort over style. Me, I went for a more vintage style, I loved clothes from the 40's and 30's, when I told them this the laughed and told me they would search through there wardrobes to see what they could find. After about 4 hours of gossiping and general girlyness we all went down into the living room again to get to know me better.

We spent all night talking about my human memories, human dreams, vampire-ness, then the wall paper, carpet, paint, and bits and pieces for my room arrived the boys and Esme dispread again to sort it all out.

Me and the girls put 27 Dresses on and then after that watched Bride Wars and The Accidental husband.

It had been about 24 hours since I hunted and I was starting to get thirsty again so Bella took me hunting while Alice and Rosalie went to help the boys with my room.

We ran into Canada which took about half an hour then I killed 2 deer, 1 elk, and I got lucky and killed a mountain lion while Bella only had a 2 elk. When returned my room had been finished they made me shut my eyes then Alice put her hand over them so I couldn't peek. We made our way up the four staircases into the attic they let me open my eyes. This room had come so far since I had last seen it. The walls were all a light purple with the far wall having the deep purple wallpaper that had the black flowers on it. Against it was massive queen sized bed that a metal spiral head-board wrapped around it were blue fairy light, fairy light were also draped around the walls as well a tall blue lamp in one corner of the room and a lamp on the bedside table.

bedding looked like satin in a deep red it also looked very thick. The pillows were purple and red satin. The carpet was a deep purple too and the en suit bathroom was tiled white and gold with a large shower big enough for the England football team probably. The bath was free standing and amazing with a huge mirror on the wall and a full size mirror in the corner in the middle of circle room there was red seat and stool. I walked back into the main bedroom and threw myself on the bed. It was lovely.

I hugged everyone of them and told them it was the best room ever, which in my opinion it was. They all laughed at my evident joy. They really were the best family ever and even though it had only being one day I loved them. I told them this and told them how happy I was.

I really was going to be a Cullen.

_**A/N SHOULD I SKIP THE MAIN PLOT OF THE STORY 5 YEARS LATER! R&R!**_


	3. Getting the invite

_**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES, BUT ON THE OTHER HAND LUCIE IS MINE!**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**5 YEARS LATER…**_

"EMMETT GIVE IT BACK!" I shouted jumping on his back. It had been five years since I was changed and I was really happy with life. I had taken to feeding off animals quite easily and settled in quickly. Me and Alice, Rosalie, Bella were really best friends. Emmett was the big brother I never had, we constantly teasing, wrestling, playing video games, messing around with each other we frequently played Truth or Dare, well usually just Dare's. Jasper was teaching me history and we had become quite close. Esme and Carlisle really were my parents, I gave Esme a hand in interior decorating and Carlisle was teaching me medicine. I didn't go to school, none of us did we were taking some time off. At the moment we were living in a small town in Canada, we moved there about two years ago. I had the attic again it was the same as my room before. Only it had a plush purple couch, a huge music system, and a wall full of books.

But back to the moment, I was on Emmett's back trying to get him to give back my diary which contained my thoughts sketches, song lyrics (not my song lyrics ones of my favourite song.) outfit idea's. I jumped off his back and kicked him the balls. He fell to his knee's dropping the diary,

"Gotcha!" I shouted and pumped my fist in the air then ran upstairs with it and locked in special compartment I had made in mattress. I ran back downstairs and jumped over the back of the couch where everyone was sitting. Just at that moment Alice ran in screaming something so loud and fast even we vampires couldn't make out what she was saying. She slowed down and shouted,

"A ball, A party thrown by the Volturi in Volterra!" she screamed.

"Wait a minute Alice," Carlisle warned, "Are you sure it's from the Volturi?" He asked.

"YES, it says right here 'The Volturi invite you, The Cullen's to spend three weeks at our palace in Volterra Italy from August the 3rd till August the 17th of this year! Just show up!' See, SEE?" Alice screamed at us and she was right that was what it said.

"But today's the 31st of July we leave in two days!" Esme panicked.

"Well I'll sort out time off and a plane, so we will get this sorted." Carlisle said calmly.

"OH GOOD WE CAN GO!" Alice screamed again.

"We have so much shopping to do!" Rosalie said rather happily. All the girls went to get the purses before climbing into my white VW Touareg. It was the largest car any of us girls owned. We headed to shopping mall.

We shopped for hours going in every store in the mall buying countless skirts, shorts, dresses, tops, sandals, shoes, gowns. It was a bonus that we didn't need to eat or we would have been slowed down a great deal we shopped for about seven hours buying everything we needed. If it were possible for Vampires to get tires I would have been exhausted. We got home after dark Carlisle called us into the dining room for a family meeting. He told us the private yet was ready we would be leaving tomorrow at 7 pm and arriving in Florence at 10 am getting to Volterra and 12 the same day. We had to be at the airport tomorrow for four pm leaving us sixteen hours to pack and get ready.

Everyone rushed upstairs to pack as soon as Carlisle had stopped telling us all the important information. I threw open my floral print suitcase and folded all the clothes I got today in it and the shoes. Once that one was full I pulled out my other suitcase with the same pattern on it and packed that one. Once I was don't packing my suitcases I had packed 2 and holdall. Then onto my hand luggage I picked up my floral vanity case bag and threw in my laptop (in it's special compartment), books, make up bag and hair products. My toiletries I zipped it up. I placed them on my floor and made my way downstairs to go for a run. I leaped out into the dark forest letting the frosty air whip against my face. There was nothing out ahead of me but pure forest. I ran for miles thinking of nothing just focusing on my run eventually I reached my cave. My cave was somewhere I came when I wanted to be alone. Right underneath it was a lake so you had to jump over that to get in. That's what stopped humans getting they could never get in the cave anyway even if they could get across the lake. Anyway it was too far into the forest, no one really came here. I sat with my feat dangling over the edge of the cave for a while. I watched the sun rise over the mountains and the air became warm, after a little while though cloud covered the sun but it was still warm which was nice, it warmed my ice cold skin. After a while I jumped back over the lake and began to run home. When I got there things were a lot calmer, Esme was cleaning, Rosalie and Alice were checking they got everything, Edward and Bella were laying in each others arms having another of there frequent unspoken conversations. Carlisle was at the hospital doing one last shift before we left and I decided to go make sure I had everything then relax in my bath tub before we left eight hours.

After I checked I had everything - which I did- I sat completely at ease in my bath tub just getting lost in my book. When I got out I put on a pair of grey jeggings, a large silver/grey t-shirt that the sticking out tongue in the middle that although large fell off my curves perfectly. I towel dried my hair pushing it back with a black hair band, I slipped a gold skull ring on my finger, a silver necklace round my neck in the shape of a heart with a L in the middle, and some bangles onto my neck. I put on my black comfy converse trainers. And picked up bags and went downstairs and put them in the trunk of my car. I walked back into the house where everyone was getting their bags and putting them into their own cars. I walked over to Carlisle and told him I was setting off I would see them at the airport, he nodded ok and got into my car plugged in IPOD and drove down the drive way listing to Ke$ha - kiss 'n' tell.

When I arrived at the airport I parked my car got out my bags and went over the main entrance to wait for my family. I sat down pulled out my Iphone and began playing around with my app's. I had only been there about ten minutes when my family pulled up and came with their bags we walked in and Carlisle checked us in. Once we got through security we went off to look in duty free where I bought some perfume and blusher. An hour later we bordered out private jet and headed off for Italy.

I was so excited I had never being to Italy before, I got out my laptop and started searching for pictures but that got boring after a while so started to read for a about six hours before pulling out my IPOD again and losing myself in the music - the closest thing to sleep for me.

When we landed we got out luggage and went outside to wait for our cars to come. The fist to arrive was Bella & Edwards astin martin DB9 Black they got in and sped off. Next was Rosalie and Emmett's Black BMW Megacity. Then came Alice and Jasper Porsche 911 turbo in white. Just after they left two cars pulled up, one for Carlisle and Esme there Lexus LFA is silver and my beauty a Ferrari 458 Italia in red I threw in my bags, turned on her engine which was nothing but a quite purr, I didn't even turn my music on, something very unusual for me, and hit the accelerator and sped off faster than a speeding bullet. I twisted the car through two hours of Italian countryside finally pulling up at the Volturi Castle, my family were already there waiting two hulky looking men. I stopped my car stepping out getting my bags the two men showed us inside which once you got inside the actual place really was a magnificent place. They showed us down a corridor where out rooms where, I stepped inside mine. The Carpet was a thick soft gold, the bed huge four poster with soft gold cotton sheets and huge vanity table with large magnificent en suit. I flopped down on the bed before getting up to go freshen up before we had to go see the Volturi leaders, I wanted to make a good impression.


	4. Getting ready for the Ball

_**AN: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I OWN LUCIE! **_

_**BEAR IN MIND THERE IS NO RENESMEE WHICH MEANS THE VOLTURI NEVER CAME TO FORKS IN BREAKING DAWN!**_

…_**ON WITH THE STORY…**__**J**_

I walked in to the bathroom filled the basin with water and washed my face and hands, I then opened the closet where I had put all my clothes for duration of our stay. I choose a black silk sleeveless dress that was quite high fitting in the neck line and it came down to just a few inches above my knee's. I skirt part of was quite plain compared to the chest which was embodied with a variety of beads. I picked out plain black tights and studded black flats. I sat down at the vanity and put on light layer of makeup, mascara and a tiny bit of blush. Just then the knock came on my door again, it was Felix and Demetri their master wanted to see us. We walked behind them, I probably walked with more confidence than the rest of them.

We approached two thick wooden doors Felix and Demetri opened them and we walked in.

"Carlisle dear friend it has been so long." came a enthusiastic voice of a man who's pale face looked quite frail, his long black hair a sharp contrast with his icy white skin.

"Aro, how good it is to see you." Carlisle replied his voice just as happy. This was Aro then, hmm, didn't look like he could have as much authority as he did but flanking him was the guard so I knew he did. The two men in the thrones looked slightly happy but still bored at the same time, if that is possible. One had shocking white hair that made his face even paler and his red eyes stick out even more. The other had the same hair as Aro only he didn't look enthusiastic - only bored like he didn't want to be there but had to be there anyway.

"How your coven has grown since I last saw you, Edward, Bella, Alice I am so happy to see you again only this time under more happy circumstances than last time." He said greeting them three, he then greeted Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. He then came to me.

"I don't believe I have heard of you, I haven't seen any there thoughts yet though." He rambled.

"I'm Lucie," I introduced.

"Hoe long have you been a vampire?" he questioned.

"Five years,"

"Who changed you?"

"Jasper"

"Why did he change you?"

"It was accident, He went to kill me but couldn't do it so I was changed."

"Interesting…" Aro mused, he turned around and walked back to the step up the throne and suddenly turned around.

"Do you have a special ability?" He questioned. I did but I didn't like using it, I could control someone's mind but I never saw how I could use it for good. I could feel my eyes narrowing when he asked this question. My family tensed, they knew this was a touchy subject for me.

"As a matter of fact yes I do," I said calming myself.

"May I ask what it is?" Aro asked when I didn't give him the answer he wanted.

"No you may not," I smirked at him.

"Well anyway there is to be a ball tomorrow starting at eight-thirty pm, formal gowns and tux's and suits please." Aro quickly changed subject.

We were dismissed quickly after that, as soon as we got outside I started laughing about what I'd done to Aro.

"If Aro asks you a question you answer it, don't play games with him, he is very powerful, do you understand?" Edward hissed at me.

"What gives him authority though?" I asked, I was confused as to what made him any more powerful that say my family. Well apart from the fact that he had a guard.

"I don't know Lucie, it just does, Lucie please grasp that." Carlisle practically begged.

"Fine."

Just at that moment another coven walked up, I had never met them but I had heard Carlisle talk of them so I guesses them to be the Amazonian coven.

"Hello Carlisle," They greeted him.

"Hello Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna," he said back politely.

They walked past us into the room were the Aro, Marcus and Caius were.

We each returned to our separate rooms. I switched on my laptop and surfed the web for a few hours until I finally grew bored and decided outside. It was dark outside so I could walk around without becoming suspicious. I stepped outside the castle and looked up to see a dark figure sitting on the roof I jumped up and was on the roof. I walked over the figure at a lazy human pace, although I am sure they heard me approach they didn't turn around, I sat down next to who I could now see was man.

"Hello, I'm Lucie," I introduced myself.

"Yes I know, I'm Alec," He replied.

"Oh right so you where there when I 'answered back to Aro then?"

"Yes," he laughed, "I found it a quite amusing no one ever talks to Aro like that."

"Well I do I'm different." I declared.

"Yes that much is obvious,"

"Don't you ever go against the norm?" I asked.

"Norm?" he asked back confused,

"Yeah you know normal, against what people say is right?" I clarified for him.

"Well no not really there's nothing really to go against."

"There's always something to go against." I muttered.

"Maybe for you. Not for me. I'm happy with things the way they are." I shifted to look at him.

"If you are happy then why are you sat on a roof by yourself?" I asked incredulous.

"I'm not sat by myself, your sat with me." He said amused.

I looked at him and the smile disappeared.

"Well it's good for thinking up here." After that we just sat in easy silence it wasn't awkward at all

He broke the silence first,

"Tomorrow will you accompany me to the ball?"

I turned and looked at him,

"It would be my pleasure."

He smiled at me and stood up. He wasn't tall maybe a about the same height as me, 5"3. He had dark hair and his eyes just as red, his bottom lip full, and his face was angular yet still quite full.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said before he disappeared into the darkness.

I walked slowly back to my room just thinking, the conversation between me and Alec had been quite weird but I'd enjoyed I quite liked his company. To say he was part of the Volturi he was quite modern, not modern in the sense that he used computers and things but normal in the sense that he talked modern he didn't talk like he stepped out of one of Shakespeare's plays. I got back to my room and sat down I was so lost in my thoughts that the next time I noticed anything there was someone knocking on the door and it was about ten am. I answered the door and it was Alice telling me that Aro wanted to see us again. We walked there again we walked in through the thick doors and Marcus & Caius were sat in the thrones again and like last time Aro was on his feet. I stole a glance at Alec and he looked at me smiled the tiniest bit then resumed the emotionless look. All Aro really wanted was to remind what time it started and tell us that pretty much all the vampires in the world were here.

After we left Alice told me she would be in my room in two hours to make me beautiful for tonight's ball.

I ran my self a bath a relaxed into the warmness of it when I got out of the bath A put a dressing gown and wrapped my hair up in a towel to dry it. I sat on my bed with a book waiting for Alice to come and make me up. Ten minutes later she bounced into my room. Grabbed my arm pulled me onto the seat and went to work on my face putting a different variety of make up. After Alice started on my makeup, Rosalie and Bella came in asking if they could help as there makeup was already done. Alice set Rosalie to work on my hair and Bella getting my dress out and making sure it was perfect.

"So," Rosalie asked me, "You going to the ball with anyone?"

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Well who with?" she pried.

"Alec."

"Alec Volturi!" Bella and Rosalie squealed.

"Yes it that a problem?" I asked them.

"No, I didn't think he was your type that's all." Rosalie defended.

"I don't have a type I know who I like and he's not an eye sore and he's about my age so there's really no problem and its not like it gonna go anywhere anyway."

"True probably," Bella muttered.

An hour later Alice declared me done my makeup had been finished a few minutes and we waiting for Rosalie to finish my hair. Alice held my dress open and took my dressing gown off leaving me in my underwear which wasn't a problem as they were my sisters and we were all of the same sex. Alice zipped me up at the back and they all disappeared to get their husbands ready and to get there dresses on themselves. I went over and stood in front of the full length mirror.

I was wearing a purple silk with jewel embellished one shoulder, sweetheart neckline and gathered at the bust. I wore it with simple black flats. A black rose necklace and black lace bracelet.

My hair was gathered up on the top of my head with a few blonde ringlets escaping and falling around my neck and face. My makeup was fairly simple, pink blush along my cheek's, blood red lipstick emphasizing my full lips and light purple eyes shadow - when I say light, I mean light it was barley noticeable - black eye liner and mascara.

I touched my necklace then there was knock at the door, I went to open it standing on the other side was none other than Alec Volturi wearing a black shirt and tie, grey suit trousers and jacket. There was no denying he looked handsome.

"Hello" he said simply.

"Hello"

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

"You look handsome," I said bashfully.

He laughed. I hooked my hand through his arms and we started making our way towards the ball.

_**LINK TO OUT FIT:**_

.com/cgi/app


	5. everytime I see you

_**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY LUCIE!**_

_**SHOULD THE NEXT CHAPTER BE ALEC POV? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! **__**J**_

I didn't know where we going so I just followed his lead keeping quite. We went through the thick wood doors similar to those leading to throne room (?) we stepped inside and there must have been about forty-six vampires all dressed immaculately some where dancing to slow music others were talking around the sides. My family were dancing in the middle with there partners. Aro, Caius and Marcus were all stood on a balcony looking down on the party. The rest of the Volturi guard were stood the edges of the room looking deadly serious. Well apart from Chelsea and Afton who were dancing too.

"Can you dance?" Alec asked.

"No, can you?" I laughed.

"yes, come on!" He dragged me onto the dance floor.

We danced for a while my arms around his neck while his arms were around my waist just like all the rest of the couples. We talked about the Volturi and he answered my questions. He seemed normal like any other man/boy I'd ever met. He wasn't un-normal like I would of thought because he was art of the Volturi.

I answered his questions about my family, our diet mainly he didn't understand how we could be satisfied by it and I explained that we wanted be as human as possible and he said we should just accept who were - vampires. That conversation ended quickly after that and we moved on to other topics. How were enjoying Italy, what were planning and doing with our days. I answered him by saying that there wasn't much we could do with it being summer and all. I told him tomorrow I was planning on hunting as I hadn't in a few days.

After this we went to the side of room and just talked again, I saw Alice throwing me looks across the room were she was stood with Jasper. I excused myself and said I would be back in a moment. I walked across the room at my own pace,

"So… How is the dance with Alec?" Alice asked giggling.

"Good." I replied dryly.

Alice only giggled again in response so I decided to walk back. I reached him he asked,

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

He dropped the subject and asked me to dance again, this time I accepted without hesitation. That night we danced till a time a don't even know. While we danced we talked, laughed, kept quite lost in our own individual thought's we also learned more about each other. He wasn't as boring as I would have first thought. He was actually quite an interesting character.

When the a lot of the party had filtered out back their rooms. I said that thought it was time to bid a goodnight.

"May I escort you back to your room?" he asked.

"Yes."

We walked in silence back to my room. When we got there we kind of stared at each other for a while not knowing what to do or say.

We said good bye quickly and he walked off back down the hall and I went into my room, locking the door behind me. I removed my jewellery and dress I took my hair down and pulled on some pink sweat pants and baggy grey t-shirt, the sweatpants were the same ones I was changed in. I sat on bed thinking back on the evening till aloud thumping fist banged on my door.

I looked at the door for about 5 seconds before getting up to answer it. I walked as slowly as possible to the door. As soon as I opened it my family came rushing like a heard of elephants. They all stood around looking at me, I ignored them and walked and sat on my bed.

"So…. Dance, Alec, spill." Emmett said in three simple words, I looked down at my lap smiling before answering him.

"I had a good time, he was… different than I expected. I didn't expect him to be so.. Oh I don't know. I just like him, okay?" I tried to explain. It was difficult I liked him but it was hard to put into words.

"Lucie all were trying to say here it be careful, he is part of the Volturi so you don't know his motives behind asking you to the dance." Carlisle said gently.

"What are you trying to say here?" I asked in a slightly higher tone of voice.

"Just be careful." Bella soothed.

They left as quickly as they had come. I sat on my bed and messed around on my IPOD app's but I soon got bored so I decided to have a shower, I walked over to my closet and picked Soul Cal blue mini shorts and the same blue coloured tank top. I went into the bathroom and quickly showered my self. Once I got out I dressed myself and dried my hair pilling it into a pony tail. I slipped my feat in to a pair of black gladiator sandals and decided to go hunting and have a look around the Italian countryside on my way out I picked up black ray ban sunglasses. I quickly got out of the building and started to head for the countryside making sure no one noticed my sparkly skin.

I ran into the wooded area and caught my self 2 mufloni and 3 red deer.

When at last I was full and found a quiet secluded area where the sun was shining directly over head. I sat there for a while just thinking about lots of different things, my family, the Volturi, Alec, the dance….

When the sun started to set, I put my sun glasses back and started the run back.

I slipped into the building and took of my sunglasses. I started walking towards my room when a familiar voice came from behind me,

"Hello," I turned around at vampire speed. Lounging against the wall was Alec.

"Hi there yourself."

"Where have you been today?" he asked.

"Oh went for a little look of Italy today. Around the countryside, hunting, you know."

"Hunting? Great," he said before mumbling something about me being weird. I lightly punched him in the arm in joking way. He rubbed it pretending it hurt.

"I'd ask what you had been doing, but that would be the same as every other day wouldn't it?" I said joking. He laughed thank god!

"Where are you headed,"

"Back to my room,"

"Ok I'll walk you there."

We started walking back to my room at human speed.

"So," he started, "I had a good time the last night,"

"So did I," I agreed.

"On Friday there's another dance and well do you want to come with me again?" He asked.

"What like a second date?" I laughed.

"Date?" he raised an eyebrow. "If you want it to be then yes a second date,"

"Then of course there's nothing I'd rather do."

We had reached my door my this time,

"Do you want to come in?" I offered.

"Oh I don't know…" He said awkwardly.

"Well if your too busy…."

"Okay then I'll come in."

I opened the door and walked in and went and sat on the chaise that was placed at the end of the bed. I sat at one end, Alec at the other.

"Is it the same type of ball as last time?" I asked,

"No this time it's non formal," He told me.

"Okay then,"

I got up walked over the wardrobe, his eyes followed my movements.

I got out two dresses, pale corseted lace rara dress and a knee length blue silk dress with a net type covering and a synch just beneath the bust.

"So which one?" I asked.

He got up and walked over to me he stroked each one slowly, then tilted his head.

"Hmm… The pale one." He decided at last.

"Well then that's decided." I hung the pale dress on the handle of my closet and hung the other back inside the closet.

We talked for a few more minutes after that but shortly said good bye.

The rest of the week was uneven-full I did some shopping in Milan with Alice, Bella and Rosalie. Wondered around the castle.

I didn't see much of Alec but I knew every time I saw him I liked him more and more and I found myself looking forward to the brief times I would see him and speak with him. I honestly could not wait for Friday….

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK…? NEXT CHAPTER IN ALEC'S POINT OF VEIW! TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**


	6. so far Alec Point of View

_**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT…. BLAH.. BLAH.. BLAH! ;-)**_

_**ALEC POV**_

I wasn't looking forward to this 'ball', I wasn't best pleased that practically all the vampire's in the world would be here. But I kept quiet as usual. S. anyway Jane was mad because the Cullen's would be here, Caius was mad because well he was just always mad. Marcus was bored as per usual, Aro was excited so were the rest of them.

I was stood in the throne room as it were with my sister and the leaders when the first lot arrived. The Cullen's. They walked in behind Demetri and Felix. They had grown since that last time I had seen them. There was a new member, a vampire I had never seen before. Aro started talking to them before coming to new vampire. Her name was Lucie, she had been a vampire for five years. She was different, she didn't suddenly tell Aro what he power was when he asked she answered the question and didn't give him the answer he wanted. She looked different as well. Her hair was blond and really curly which made it look really thick but soft at the same time. Her face was rounder and her eyes big and honey coloured. I wanted to get to know her.

After I they left other covens and random nomads drifted in and out but I didn't really pay any attention to them, my mind was focused on her. Later that night I was sat on the roof usually where I went when I want be left alone or I was fed up of every one else. I heard footsteps behind.

"Hello I'm Lucie," she introduced. I inwardly laughed. I knew who she was, she was who I had been thinking about.

"Yes I know I'm Alec," I said politely,

"Oh right," she said awkwardly, "So you where there 'answered back' to Aro then?"

I laughed out loud at her,

"Yes I found it quite amusing no one ever talks to Aro like that."

"Well I'm different," She declared with a sigh.

"yes well that much is obvious," I stated.

"Don't you ever go against the norm?" she asked looking me in the eye.

"Norm?" I questioned her back confused at the word.

"Yeah you know normal , what people say is right." she clarified for me.

I nodded.

"Maybe for you. I'm happy with the way things are," I muttered looking down at my lap.

"Are you happy sat on a roof by your self?" she asked incredulous. I smiled.

"I'm not sat by myself I'm with you."

She turned to glare at me and I wiped the smile off my face.

"Well it's good for thinking up here." I told her.

We sat in silence after that for a while lost in out own thoughts.

She was pretty, she was good to talk with… I though along this line of thought for a while until I decided to break the silence by asking her,

"Tomorrow will you accompany me to the ball?" she turned to look at me and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure."

I smiled and stood up then.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I said before disappearing into the darkness.

I spent the rest of that night in my room before returning to guard the Volturi in the morning. When the time came I ran back to my room to get ready for this evening.

I dressed in a clean black shirt, pearl grey tie and jacket with grey trousers. I combed my hair and set off to find Lucie. I reached her room and knocked on the door, from inside a heard a scramble. Then she was at the door in a short peachy coloured dress that was tight at the top and had a ruffled skirt. The top was covered in lace and the straps where lace with the ruffle's skirt. On her legs were pale creamy white tights and short white heel's that made her slightly taller than myself but it was not a lot of difference.

"Well," I sighed, "You look stunning as always,"

This made her giggle.

"You don't look to bad yourself ," she said.

I offered her my arm and she smiled and took it. So we walked, arms linked to the ball room where we automatically went to the middle of the floor we held each other and danced slowly to the music. We did this for most of the night only going to the side of the room when Lucie tired of dancing.

I asked her about her family, they intrigued me, her diet, she told me she was hunting tomorrow and there wasn't much else she would be doing. She then excused herself and I watched her walk across the room to another member of her family with all the back ground noise I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I saw her glare at her sister then take a deep breath of composure then walk back across the room towards me.

"What was that about?" I asked curious.

"Nothing," she said dryly. After I changed the subject asking her if she wanted to dance again. This time she didn't object.

When we were dancing I found out she quite an animated character with a odd sense of humour. She made me laugh as the conversation wasn't too deep.

After a while she said she thought it was time to go back to her room.

"May I escort you back to your room?" I asked shy of her answer.

"Yes," she smiled.

We walked back to her room in silence and when we reached her door we kind of stood their awkwardly for a few moments. Neither of us knew what to do or say. I said goodbye quickly and walked down the hall quickly.

Once inside my room I took off my shirt and laid down on my bed and I quietly reflected on my evening till my rude sister who has no manners stormed with a face like thunder.

"What were you with this evening?" she hissed emphasizing the 'what'.

"Lucie Cullen," I replied calmly.

"Why?"

"She seemed nice enough so I asked her," I explained.

She sighed annoyed but didn't dare use her power on me and then stormed out angrily.

I sighed annoyed my sister's attitude I laid back down losing my self in my thoughts for a few hours before showering, changing and going to find Demetri, and go and guard my masters.

Again like yesterday other coven's drifted in and out but one took my interest, The Cullen's, and Lucie wasn't with them. I paid attention then listening especially carefully when Aro asked where she was and Carlisle replied that she had gone hunting and tuned out then. When all the other Coven's had come and gone I went and loitered by the doors, after about an hour I saw sneak in. She was wearing blue shorts that showed off her legs and a blue tank top that hugged her. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. And he had sunglasses perched on the top her head. She looked bloody fantastic. She then started to walk away from me.

"Hello," I said lounging against the wall. She turned around startled but quickly un tensed herself.

"Hi there yourself."

Interested I asked what she had been doing and she told me she had been enjoying the Italian countryside, and I couldn't blame her it was breath taking. She also told me she had been hunting to which I mumbled under my breath that she was weird, she laughed out loud at that.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Back to my room," was the answer she gave me.

"Ok I'll walk you there," I told, not bothering to ask, she didn't put up an argument anyway.

I got the conversation flowing by telling her honestly that I had a good time last night. She told me she did too which made me happy.

"So there's another dance on Friday," I started, "And well do you want to come with me?"

She laughed before saying, "What ;like a second date?"

I pondered that for moment then raised one eyebrow, "Date?" "Yeah if you want it to be."

"Then of course there's nothing I'd rather do," I smiled at her.

"Do you want to come in?" she offered when we reached her door.

"Oh I don't know…." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Well if your too busy…" She sighed.

"Ok then I'll come in," I sighed pretending it was too much trouble. She laughed at me.

We went inside and sat at different ends of the couch that was at the end of the bed.

"So is this the same type of ball as the last?" she asked.

"No this one is not as formal," I told her.

"Ok then," She stood up and drifted over the closet she got out two dresses a pale short one with a tighter top, and looser blue one that was longer.

She asked me which one I thought most appropriate and I immediately answered the paler shorter one.

"Well that's that decided," she said hanging the blue dress in up in the closet and the other on the handle of the door.

We said goodbye shortly after that. I walked back to my room thinking about Lucie. Although I didn't really see much of Lucie the rest of the week she was consistently on my mind. I'd never felt like this before and all I knew was that I like Lucie far more than I should….

_**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I JUST FINISHED MY SCHOOL MUSICAL LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS, NEXT CHAP UP SOON!**_


	7. Hanging out with Demetri

_**A/N: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I'M HAVING A HARD TIME DEALING WITH THIS SO ON WITH THE STORY… P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO NATENOTORIOUS FOR THE IDEA'S THEY GAVE ME. **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! MY PRESENT TO YOU THIS CHAPTER! 3**_

Lucie Point Of View

Friday approached quickly and I looked forward to it eagerly. Bella had borrowed my blue dress that I had shown to Alec but he said he preferred the other one and to be honest so did I.

My sisters didn't help me get ready for the ball tonight, I just put my ipod on its docking station and cranked up the tunes.

I coated my eyelids with a vanilla base then added some champagne shimmer just below my brow bone and the corner of my eyes. I added some liquid eyeliner and a heavy coat of mascara to my top eye lashes. I then put some matt bronzer of my cheek bones and applied heavy red lipstick to my lips and coated over that in gloss. I tied my hair back in a neat bun that had waves going into it. I slipped my legs into some white hold-up tights and the lace rara dress over my head. My feet slid themselves into white peep-toe crepe-satin Christian Labouring sandals. I walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room and I looked damn good even if I do say myself. There was a knock at the door and I knew who it would be so I smoothed out dress and went to open the door to meet him.

He was dressed again in a crisp black shirt and pants. H held me back at arms length surveying my outfit.

"You look beautiful," he said at last. I thanked him and we walked, my hand through his arm, into the ball room. Without hesitation we walked into the middle of the room and started slow dancing. He asked about my week and I told him I'd just been travelling around Italy. I laughed when asked what he'd been doing and he told me 'the same as every other week'. We didn't really talk much after that we just danced. "Wow," I thought to myself, "He is gorgeous," I inwardly laughed at my silly thoughts but you had to admit it he was very handsome indeed. We never really took a break from dancing, we just danced all night.

"So," he asked me at one point, "What sort of music and books do you like?"

"Well I like different sorts of music I'll make you listen to it some time, I like country, pop, rock everything really," I attempted to explain. He looked interested in what I had to say so I continued. "Books, I like classics like Jane Eyre and Sense & Sensibility, though I have to admit I never really liked Wuthering heights, I thought it was confusing. What about you, do you read or listen to music?" I asked.

"No sometimes I watch films though, ones about vampire's mainly. It always interests me how humans portray us." he laughed.

"Yes Hollywood's deception of us really isn't that great. " I laughed with him. Conversation continued like this with us laughing about vampire films pretty much until I returned to my room.

Back in my room I took my hair out of its pins, I was about to take my dress off when there was a knock at the door. I opened it surprised to find Demetri stood behind it smiling.

"Can I help you?" I asked confused.

"Yes actually I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I want to get to know you," he explained.

"Ok then," I relented.

"Great I'll come by your room at 11 tomorrow morning, be ready," he said before turning around and leaving.

'Well that was weird' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath before turning round and walking into the bathroom. I drew myself a bubble bath and soaked myself in it for a long while just letting my muscles completely un knot. I lost my self in a unthinking stupor, I think that's about the closest we can ever get to sleeping. That's one of things I really miss about being human - sleeping. When I eventually climbed out of the bath I dressed myself in a cream bow printed v-neck tea dress that came 3 inches above my knee, mink embellished high-heeled sandals, I could wear these since Demetri was about 6"3 not Alec's 5"3. I put matching seaside pins into my frizzy hair. I put on my usual makeup of blusher, lip gloss and mascara. I stood back and admired myself. I checked my clock and there was still about two hour before Demetri came so I decided to go see what the other's were up to.

I knocked softly on Bella & Edward's door, they called for me to come in. Edward was laid on the bed with his hands behind his head and Bella was sat next to him with her legs crossed Indian style.

"Oooh you look nice where are you off?" Bella asked.

"Not sure really," I said truthfully.

"I don't get it?" she said confused and my answer.

"Well last night after I went back to my room Demetri came up and asked if I wanted to hang out with him today and I said yes and then he left," I explained.

"Demetri!" Edward said coldly.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I asked mr. grumpy.

"Well first you start hanging around with Alec and getting all cosy with him and now your planning on doing the same with Demetri." I was taken back at his coldness.

"Ok first of all," I started to put the record straight, "Me and Alec aren't getting 'cosy' were friends that's it. And second of all I aren't planning in do anything with Demetri,"

"Hmmph." was his reply. I walked out after that. The only thing that made it worse was that all my family's reaction was like that.

'Oh well,' I thought to myself. I heard a knock on the door. I smoothed my dress down and went to open.

"You ready?" Demetri said lounging against the door frame.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Good lets go," he said grabbing my hand a pulling along.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Tour of Volterra from a unusual view point," he told me vaguely. I just followed his lead. We went outside and he jumped up onto the roof. He turned and looked down at me,

"Come on then," he urged. I jumped too onto the roof. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along jumping from building to building until we stopped on roof. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down I could see all of Volterra from up here and the best thing was that they couldn't see me which was good as the sun was directly over head. Demetri walked over to me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked looking down at it too.

"Yes it is."

He took off his jacket sat on it. I turned around and went to sit next to him. It was silent for a while, we were just watching the world pass by.

"So how do you like being a vampire?" he asked.

"Its ok, I miss being human but you just get on with it ya know," I told him honestly.

"Miss being human," he snorted, "what could you miss about being human?"

"Sleeping, I miss being able to sleep and I miss knowing that everything I wanted is never going to happen,"

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

"Well," I started, "I wanted to have a family when I was human I wanted to grow up and have a husband and kids,"

"Oh right," he said awkwardly.

"How long have you been a vampire for?" I asked.

"Oh about 400 year's." he said nonchalantly.

"That is quite a long time," I sighed not knowing what to say.

"So what do you normally do in your free time?" he asked,

"Hang out with my family, hunt, Edward's teaching me to play piano but I'm not very good, Carlisle's teaching me medicine and I help Esme with her interior designing." I told him.

"Interesting.." he murmured. Though he changed the topic a moment later.

"So why have you gone to all the dances with Alec?" he asked.

"We all first I was being polite and was interested in well you lot, the Volturi but I really like him he is really nice a genuine and he's different to how I expected him to be." I gushed.

"How did you expect him to be?" Demetri asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know sort of cold and impolite I expect but none of you, especially him seem that way." I told him honestly.

"Your wrong, he isn't nice, he's horrid and it would be bad for you, bad for your health to be around him," he said rather abruptly, he then stood up turned of his heel and walked away.

I stared after him for a while in shock. What had I said that annoyed him so much? I was just saying what I thought. After a moment that shock turned to anger and I stood grabbed his jacket and stormed of furious at him for being so rude and abrupt.

Back in my room I slammed the door. The whole door frame shook and a few seconds later my family burst into my room wanting to know what was wrong with me. I think I may have shouted while I explained what had got me so angry. They just laughed and told me to fund him and take my anger out on him. They left after I told them this. I thought about this for a while and decided to not take their advice I would give him his jacket back to him when I next saw him. I would not waste my time looking for a rude and arrogant vampire. In the meantime I thought I would switch my laptop charge my Ipod up and have quick surf on the interweb. It was on there that I decided to get a few presents for my family it was coming up to Emmett's birthday and I hadn't bought him anything and he would be upset if I didn't buy him anything because it didn't matter how many birthdays he had he never seemed to get tired of them. After a long while of looking around the internet for something that I could get delivered to the house I found a spy kit he would find funny. I was in the middle of buying this when there was knock on the door. I put the lid of the laptop down and went to answer it. Standing in the door was Demetri with an apologetic look on his face.

"What do want?" I asked coldly.

"I want to apologise for my behaviour it was unacceptable," he said.

"Do you take back what you said about Alec?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"No," he said smiling, "but I do apologise for walking of like that."

"wait there," I told him.

I closed the door and walked over to the couch at the end of the bed and retrieved his jacket. I walked to back to the door thrust the jacket in his arms and said a rather cold goodbye turning on my heel slamming the door, imitating his actions from earlier.

I didn't bother going back to my computer I went into the bathroom splashed cold water on my face dried it feeling refreshed the went back into the main room to re-apply my makeup. I then embarked on a search for Alec. I spent an hour searching the long twisty halls of the castle looking for him when I found him he was walking in the opposite direction to the way I was walking. We spotted each other and walked over meeting in the middle of the corridor.

"Hi," we said both at the same time, we laughed at this mistake.

"So how you doing?" I asked him.

"Fine thanks, you?" he replied.

"Good actually," I told him, by this point my anger had disappeared.

"So I wanted to ask you, did you enjoy the dance the other night?" he said fumbling with his hands.

"Yeah," I said smiling into his eyes, "I enjoyed it a lot."

"good because I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the next one?" he asked.

Just I started to answer I felt a presence behind me. I turned and to my surprise it was Demetri.

"Looks like I'm to late, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me." he said smiling. I stood for a moment dumb struck.

"well Lucie," Alec prompted, "who are you off to the ball with? Me or him?" he said glaring at Demetri….

_**A/N: WHO WILL LUCIE CHOOSE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK A REVIEW!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_


	8. Her Power

_**0A/N: DID YOU ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR! OH AND HERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT ME NOT OWNING TWILIGHT!**_

Oh God! Who do choose. On one hand I have been to every ball so far with Alec and I really do like him and enjoy his company. Though on the other hand I barley know Demetri and would like to get to know him. But I don't want to hurt either of their feelings.

I looked down twisting and untwisting my fingers then pulling one hand up to behind my head.+-*

"Errmmm…well…Ok," I stuttered, they both looked at me expectantly.

"Well Alec I really do like you," his expression changed to hopeful, "But I have been to every dance so far with you and well I think that," I turned and looked at Demetri who's smile was smug, "I'll go with you Demetri!" I told them at last. Alec's face fell as I rejected his offer and Demetri's smile just became even smugger.

I ran off as fast as I could a after that. When I got back to my room I laid on my bed plugged my music in and turned up full blast, I couldn't hear the knock at my door for the first three times so it took Emmett storming in to my room and telling me to get my ass up right this minute before I moved. I complied wondering what the hell he wanted. I shouted that at him and he screamed back at me Aro wanted to see me.

"Me?" I asked, "What about you guys?"

"Nope just you he wants to see you," he said grinning goofily.

"Right then," I said, Emmett just stood there still grinning.

"If you'd care to move…" I trailed off.

He was still staring at me though he did move slightly to the side. I edged round him and proceeded to walk to the throne room.

I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of four of the guard plus Aro, Caius and Marcus. I took a deep breath, smiled and stepped forward.

"How nice it is to see you Aro," I greeted him pleasantly.

"Yes Lucie the same to you, now you may be wondering why I called you here,"

"Yes…" I started,

"Well I wanted a chat with you about your power,"

"What about it?"

"I'd like to know what it is if you don't mind,"

"And if I do?"

"Well please still tell me," I could tell Aro wasn't going to back down on this anytime soon and I was fed up of this so I decided it would be easier just tell him what my power was.

"Well Aro I can make do what I want with my mind," I told him exasperated.

"I don't understand, explain please," he asked his brow furrowing.

"Well," I sighed, "I can look into someone's eyes and tell them what I want them to do and they repeat once I tell them yes that correct we snap out of it and they do what I've asked of them,"

"Demonstrate please," he commanded.

"I'd really rather not.."

He looked at me sharply.

"Anyone care to volunteer?" I asked looking around the room. Alec stepped forward.

"I don't mind," Alec said staring into my eyes.

"Of course," I mumbled.

"What should I command him?" I asked looking at Aro.

"You decide," he said his eyes sparkling.

I thought for a moment finally deciding to make him believe that he wasn't a vampire or part of the Volturi. I took a deep breath and looked at him seriously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive, anyway it would be kind of cool,"

"Ok don't look anywhere other than my eyes. In a minute you wont be able to look away,"

I stared into eyes that were at this point blank canvases and said,

"Repeat after me you are not a vampire or part of the Volturi, you don't know what the Volturi is and vampires don't exist."

He repeated the words I had just said and praised him by saying 'good'. I blinked and his turned shocked he then looked around comprehending what had just happened.

I turned to look at Aro whose eyes were light up like fireworks on fourth of July. Alec looked around, his eyes turned panicked as he saw the colour of everyone's eyes. He turned to look at me. He opened his mouth to scream but before he could speak I took him gently by the shoulders.

"Its ok everything's fine, don't panic," I soothed.

"There eyes are red, vampires? What the hell?" he said an edge of hysteria creeping into his voice.

"Its fine, I promise trust me,"

He nodded slowly never looking away from eyes.

"You are the same as ever, Vampire and part of the Volturi and still Alec," I said hypnotising him.

"I am the same as ever, Vampire, part of the Volturi and still Alec," he repeated.

"Good,"

He blinked and looked around asking what happened. We told him and they I explained that he wouldn't remember what happened to him as his mind would just blank it out.

"it's a very interesting power Lucie," Aro stated with curiosity in voice, "Can you use it anywhere?"

"Almost, I don't have much practise but it would seem that as long as someone looks at my face or eyes then I can make them do what I want," I told him.

"Interesting well I'm sure if you ever felt the need arise we could find you a place within our ranks,"

"I'm good thanks,"

He nodded simply and said I could go.

When I got back to my room I soaked my self in my bath before deciding it was time to get ready for the dance with Demetri.


End file.
